


You, me, Billie, coffee and blueberry pancakes

by Qujannamiik



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qujannamiik/pseuds/Qujannamiik
Summary: Morning date for Alex & Kelly.#DansenFicWeek.Themes: “Daytime date”.





	You, me, Billie, coffee and blueberry pancakes

It was a sunny Sunday morning. The sun was slowly rising and floating into the clouds and fresh air was coming through the windows. The windows of a beautiful white house, near the ocean. With nothing else than water and fields around.

Inside the house, an old BIllie Holiday vinyl record was on, playing one of Kelly’s favourite songs.

_♪_ _Chinks do it. Japs do it_

_♪_ _Upper Lapland little Lapps do it_

“ _♪_ _Let’s do it. Let’s fall in love_ ” hummed Kelly. 

She was on the back porch, taking a last look at the full table of food she had just made, white flowers in the middle, empty cups ready to be full. Breathing the salty ocean air, she smiled pleasantly, satisfied by what she was seeing. 

_♪ In Spain the best upper sets do it_

_♪ Lithuanians and Lits do it_

She entered the house quietly. At the end of the hallway, the open door gave her a beautiful view she would never be tired of. Alex was asleep, in the middle of the bed. Last night had been a busy night at work. Date night had to be cancelled and Alex didn’t come home before 2 a.m. 

_♪_ _Let's do it_

_♪_ _Let's fall in love_

Kelly lay down behind her wife. Still smiling. Tenderly, she touched her naked back to try to wake her up, with gentle kisses along Alex’s neck.

_♪_ _Cold Cape Cod clams_

_♪_ _'Gainst their wish do it_

_♪_ _Even lazy jelly fish do it_

Alex started to wake up. Slowly opening her eyes, she took Kelly’s hand in hers, cuddling against her.

“Good morning sleepy head” whispered Kelly.

Not quite ready yet to wake up, Alex buried her head in the pillow even more, moaning.

“When you’re ready, your date is waiting for you outside”.

Kelly gave her one last kiss on her check and went back outside.

_♪_ _Let's do it_

_♪_ _Let's fall in love_

Eyes closed, still listening to her favourite songs, she was enjoying the wind that gently caressed her face. She didn’t hear Alex come up behind her, placing her hands on her hips and closing the space between her front and her wife’s back. Alex breathed in the smell of her wife’s hair before kissing Kelly behind her ears.

“I’m sorry about last night” started Alex.

“You know you have nothing to be sorry about.”

Kelly turned around, watching her wife in the eyes lovingly.

“And yet I still feel the need to say it every time.” Alex shyly smiled, giving Kelly a small kiss on the lips.

_♪_ _In the shallow shoals English soles do it_

_♪_ _Goldfish in privacy of bowls do it_

“I love it when you make us breakfast. This is my favourite part of our weekends outside the city. You, me, Billie, coffee and blueberry pancakes” whispered Alex against Kelly’s mouth before kissing her with all the love she had for the woman.

_♪_ _Let's do it_

_♪_ _We'll do it_

“I love you so much Alex” mumble Kelly, breathless.

A light kiss on her nose.

Another one on her forehead. Alex pressed her wife against her even more, watching her deeply in the eyes.

“I love you too” breathed Alex.

_"♪_ _Let's do it. Let's fall in love_ ” was the last thing Alex whispered before kissing the love of her life again and again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Editing assistance by DJRiter. Thank you for the help.


End file.
